


Shoes

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Kink Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "When I imagine these two together, I just don’t see them being in a typical, heteronormative relationship. So!Tooth and Jack in a consensual, healthy, kinky relationship, with a focus on proper communication and respect. I have a great preference for primarily dominant Tooth, especially if she’s REALLY BRUTAL while playing. (Only because Jack’s a total painslut and gives explicit and enthusiastic consent, though.)Bonus points for:-safe words! conversations about boundaries! adorable aftercare!-not quite getting it right at first-any other non-normative relationship/identity stuff-still keeping it as in-character as possible!"I wrote a conversation Jack and Tooth have one night in which they begin to bring up the possibility of the sort of kinkiness described in the prompt.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Rainbow Snowcone Short Fics





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/29/2015.

“You seem to like it when I bite you,” Tooth says.  
  
Jack turns in the air to look at her in surprise. He hadn’t expected the conversation on their night flight to take such a sudden turn towards the bedroom, especially when they hadn’t even been flying that long. But, then again, maybe this is one of those things that _isn’t_ going to lead them to Tooth’s room. Because the truth is that he _does_ like it when Tooth bites him, he likes it a lot. But he knows that that’s not exactly normal, and even if Tooth’s the one getting overenthusiastic about the hickeys she leaves, maybe his reaction isn’t something she’s comfortable with. And he doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable, no, never, in fact, he wants to do whatever she wants him to do, particularly in their more intimate moments. He pauses for a moment, trying to think how he can say so without worrying Tooth but without having her interpret it as an ordinary hyperbolic declaration of love, because he really wants to be honest with her, especially when it comes to this aspect of their relationship. But it’s still all new to him and figuring out what to say is more difficult than he thought it would be. Luckily for him, Tooth doesn’t take his silence for a moment of crisis, and continues.  
  
“Anyway, I wanted to talk with you—first, about whether that’s true or not, then, about what you like about that if you do. And depending on how _that_ goes, there are some other things I’d like to talk with you about.” Now she catches his worried expression. “Is there something wrong?”  
  
“Are there responses here that will get me dumped?” Jack asks.  
  
Tooth smiles and shakes her head. “I don’t think so, unless you’re going to tell me that you’ve been lying this whole time about liking me. That would probably do it.”  
  
“No worries there,” Jack says.  
  
“All right!” Tooth presses her hands together. “Let’s land somewhere first.”  
  
This doesn’t totally reassure Jack, but he follows her down anyway.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Okay. So you do like when I bite you. Now, there are several different possible reasons for that, and I know analyzing this stuff probably isn’t something that you’ve done a lot of, so I’m going to just say a few options. So, maybe you like the intimacy of me giving you attention with my mouth. Or, maybe you like how I leave my mark on you. Or, maybe, you like the pain of the bites—and don’t try to say they don’t hurt. I know how hard I bite.” Tooth swings her legs in the air and looks up into the night sky to give Jack a moment to think without looking him directly in the eye. Honest answers are important here, and he’s already so nervous…hopefully, that will end soon. At least he hasn’t fallen off the tree branch.  
  
“I…see, this is why I asked if there were any answers I should avoid,” Jack says. “Because while I do love that you feel like my skin is worthy of your teeth, and I do love having a sign on my skin of what you do to me, I also…like the pain. Maybe that’s the thing I like the most, actually. So, if you were worried—but you weren’t, were you? I’m confused.”  
  
Tooth turns back to him with a smile. “I was worried a little, Jack. You might think it’s unusual for you to enjoy pain, but that usually doesn’t strike people as, well, dangerous. The things I enjoy, though—”  
  
“You want to bite me,” Jack breathes. “You want to…to do a whole lot more than that. You would…whip me and spank me and…”  
  
“Jack! Please!” Tooth waves a hand in front the thousand-yard stare he’s suddenly developed. “We don’t have to do everything right away, I just wanted to see if you were open to the possibility!”  
  
Jack blinks and shakes himself. He smirks shyly at Tooth. “Yeah, but you really like that kind of stuff—I wasn’t freaked out, I just suddenly knew what you found fun. Really fun.”  
  
Tooth raises her eyebrows. “I’m glad I snapped you out of it before you sensed more, then. There are some things that I’ve only imagined, and for good reason.”  
  
“You…you should talk about them with me, anyway, though,” Jack says. A blush grows on his cheeks. “I…um…I really want to do whatever you want to do.”  
  
Tooth reaches up and runs her hand through his hair, tugging just a little as she does. He shivers, and Tooth grows more aware that this is really a very private place, not so comfortable, but it’s not exactly comfort Jack wants right now, if she’s in charge.  
  
But that’s not the way to start this sort of thing. “Don’t get excited,” she says softly. “I want this to be the start of a lot of good things, so we’ve still got to talk some more.” She strokes his cheek and lightly draws her thumbnail along his cheekbone. “We need to talk about a safe word and when you should use it—probably more often than you think, and I might use it, too, if I think you’re pushing yourself too far, too fast. We need to talk about the kinds of things you’ll like after we’re done with a scene. I’m going to need to know how to pamper you.”  
  
“Oh,” Jack says, back to just breathing the word. “This sounds like it could get complicated.”  
  
“It’s complicated because I want you to know how much I love you when I’m dripping hot wax on you.” She grins. “Anyway, what’s complicated will be the first time you have to figure out how to talk about anything other than custom toys with North when you see him after you’ve just tried them out.”  
  
“You’re not serious?”  
  
“I’m very serious. But trust me, he knows that everything he makes is good, and that’s all he needs to know.”  
  
Jack smiles and shakes his head. “Well, at least it won’t be shoes.”  
  
Tooth nods. “Hmm. You don’t like shoes at all—you want that to be the safe word?”  
  
As it turns out, there _is_ a “yes” in the raucous laughter that follows.


End file.
